So Damn Beautiful
by sassbutt
Summary: Takes place in the middle of season 1. Wincest, don't like don't read. My first FanFic rate/comment please! Very smutty. PWP. Top!Dean. Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters.


"Sammy, you do know why I went back for you right?" Dean drove down the highway sneaking glances at his brother in the passenger seat.

"Dean, we've been over this a million times." Sam smirked keeping his eyes locked on his fingers intertwining in his lap.

"I know, I just want to know you're ok. I still have to watch out for you, being my baby brother and all."

"I'm not a baby anymore, Dean. I can take care of myself."

Dean nodded and then kept his eyes on the road trying to figure out what Sam was thinking. He was always so closed minded and wouldn't speak much recently. The thought bothered Dean so he cranked up the radio in the impala in attempt to clear his thoughts. After a little while he started humming along to the ACDC piercing their ears.

"Would you mind turning that down?" Sam asked leaning his head on the window and closing his eyes.

"Sure thing baby brother."

Dean could sense the roll of Sam's eyes beneath his eyelids.

Sam's eyes slid open blinking rapidly at the violent sunlight attacking his eyes. They quickly adjusted and then focused on Dean on the drivers' side.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Dean said with a half-smile that Sam happened to find incredibly sexy. Sam wanted so badly to push Dean onto the back seat of the impala and let his hands go free over his older brother, roaming his naked body as they please. He wanted to leave hickies that would last for days on Dean's neck. He wanted to see Dean all hot, sweaty and needy, the way Sam felt right now. _No, god damn it! He's your brother!_ _He'd smash your head in if he knew about this!_ Sam shook the thoughts out of his head and stared out the passenger side window.

"Where are we?" Sam asked tiredly, propping his elbow up on the door.

"Lewistown, Montana."

Sam nodded and resumed looking out the window.

Dean couldn't stop thinking about Jess. The way his little Sammy looked at her, he felt he would never look at Dean like that. He wished he would though. All Dean wanted was to feel the warmth of Sam all over his body, licking, and kissing every inch until complete satisfaction. He wanted Sam badly, he needed him. He could smell the faint smell of his younger brother's musk from the passenger side, the aroma making him go a little more stir crazy. He imagined what it would be like to feel Sam's tongue deep in his mouth, exploring aggressively with the same smell that he could smell off Sam's jacket. _You disgusting pervert! Your younger brother! You sick fuck!_ Dean tried knocking the thoughts out of his head by cranking the music.

"Dude, stop!" Sam said reaching for the volume on the stereo.

"I just like my music loud." Dean said reaching for the volume knob. "Besides, 5 minutes and we're at the nearest motel."

"Fine, have it your way." Sam said with a slight bitch face, backing his hand away from the stereo.

Dean led his way into their motel room with Sam following not too far behind.

"I call first shower!" Dean ran inside the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

Sam rolled his eyes with a slight chuckle and sat down at the small table with his laptop. There weren't a lot of freaky things happening in the area, just a murder that may have been their kind of thing. Sam looked into it opening up files and finding names. Just then Dean burst through the bathroom door with only a thin towel covering himself up.

"Find anything?" Dean said walking over next to Sam.

Sam shook his head, it was like time froze and he stared absently at Dean without noticing, thank god Dean didn't catch it.

"A local murder, that's all." Sam shook his head.

"Maybe we should go get something to eat and then come back and do some research after." Dean suggested, starting back for the bathroom grabbing a t-shirt and some jeans from his suitcase along the way.

"Sounds good to me." Sam agreed, closing his laptop and digging in his suitcase for some clothes to wear after he has his turn in the shower.

"Pretty good burgers around here." Dean said walking into the Winchesters' home for the week.

Sam sighed and followed Dean through the door, landing himself on one of the uncomfortable queen beds.

"Hey, you still upset over Jess? You haven't talked much about her." Dean said with a beer in his hand sitting down next to Sam.

"Of course I am, Dean." Sam mumbled, avoiding eye contact with Dean.

"I really am sorry, it was all my fault. I shouldn't have taken you away when you should've been protecting her."

"Dean, don't you dare blame this on yourself! It's not your fault and you know it!" Sam started to get a little worked up and a few tears slipped from his right eye.

"But Sam-"

"Don't finish that sentence! It was unpreventable and you know that. I came with you for a reason, Dean. I came with you because I wanted to. I wanted to see you again. I missed you. I thought what I wanted was college, a family, an apple pie life. But what I really wanted was…" Sam held back a smile, looking at Dean in his teary eyed state, a little nervous and a little embarrassed.

"Forget it, it's not important." Sam looked down at his shoes.

"Sammy, it is important. You can tell me anything. No matter how twisted or stupid it might sound it's better not to leave all that crap bottled inside."

"I wanted to be with you, Dean. That's all I've ever wanted. I've been trying to hide it for so long but I can't do it anymore."

"How long?" Sam was surprised by Deans' response. He was expecting some sort of freak out or a slap to the face, definitely not a question that question, any question.

"A while." Sam nodded, looking down at the rug.

He was interrupted by a pair of cracked, but soft lips brushing against his. He moved his own lips so they moved in unison. The taste of Deans' lips was incredible, sour yet sweet. Suddenly they pulled away.

"This is wrong." Dean said pulling his head further away from Sam.

"I know." Sam sighed sadly.

"It's just, we're family, Sam."

There was an awkwardly long silence until…

"Screw it!" Sam pushed himself onto Dean their lips crashing together like thunder. Their mouths were moving as one, more aggressive this time. Sam licked Deans' lips demanding for entrance. Dean obeyed and let Sams' tongue slide into his mouth and rubbed his own against it. The sweet taste of Sams' tongue and mouth drove Dean insane as he rubbed Sams' ass hearing quiet moans escape Sams' lips between their tongues. Deans' other hand tangled into Sams' ridiculously long hair and forced them together even further to deepen the passion.

"Dean, fuck," Sam panted, clawing for Deans' shirt and lifting it off smoothly.

"You sure this is right Sammy?"

"Do you want to stop?"

"Fuck, no!"

Dean removed his hand from Sams' ass and moved it underneath Sams' shirt feeling every single one of his muscles, and fuck did they feel nice. He quickly stripped Sam of his upper layer and mouth fucked him some more.

Sam's hands went to Deans' dick feeling the wetness from the pre-cum through his thin jeans and also the massive erection he had going on. Sam rubbed his finger over the head and went down to the base stroking it making it impossible for Dean to breathe. Sam finally removed the belt buckle and take off Deans' remaining clothes.

Now it was Deans turn. Dean grabbed Sams' ass and then slid his finger beneath his jeans rubbing it against Sams' hole. With a swift movement he pulled out from the restraining pants and undid the buckle and pulled the only clothes covering Sam's gigantic hard-on off swiftly.

Dean then grabbed Sam by the shoulders and rolled over top of him. He lowered himself onto Sams lap rubbing their huge cocks together and rocked back and forth creating an orchestra of moans.

"Dean, faster! Faster!" Sam cried out between breaths.

Dean gladly obliged and pushed down harder on Sam their two dicks dancing together.

"More, Dean, More!" Sam panted.

Dean moved off of Sams' lap and brought his mouth to Sams gigantic cock. Dean put his tongue on the base of Sams cock and licked it slowly all the way to the head. Sam rocked his hips to get Dean on him and just like that Sams' head was inside Deans' mouth. Dean sucked and bobbed his head, licking up all the pre-cum that just didn't seem to end. Dean was stroking himself with his left hand while his right was handling one of Sams' balls. Dean worked his mouth down until his head met the base of Sams' cock. Sam moaned in pleasure as he grabbed the sheets on either side of him.

"Play time's over." Dean smirked as he took his mouth off Sams' dick.

Dean leaned over Sam and took three fingers and slid them into Sams' mouth. Sam closed his eyes and sucked and licked on them. This sight was pure beauty. Sam was definitely the most beautiful like this. This one image was like a drug to Dean he could just watch it forever and never get sick of it. Sams' tongue felt so good rubbing against his fingers like that.

Dean took his slicked up fingers out of Sam's mouth and spread Sams' legs wide open for easier access. Dean then slid his index finger inside Sam, stretching him out. Sam cried out in pleasure, rocking his hips back to get more of Dean's fingers. Dean then slid in another finger inside Sam, followed by the next. Sam couldn't take it much longer.

"Damn it, Dean! Please! I need you inside me!"

Dean then took his pre-cum covered cock and danced it across the rim of Sams' hole. Sam pushed back urgently taking in the tip of Deans' cock. Dean then thrust and his dick was fully inside Sam. Sam's cries echoed through the room.

"Holy shit, Dean, yes, yes, so fucking good!"

Dean then grabbed hold of Sam's dick and pumped it in synchronisation with his hips driving into Sam.

"Holy shit, Sammy I'm gonna-"

An explosion of come filled Sam's hole and that made Sam go over the edge and come all over Deans' hand and their chests. Their breathing started to regulate as their climax started to drop. Dean pulled out of Sam and rolled over so he was leaning his head on Sam's chest.

"Sammy?"

"Yeah, Dean."

"Fucking beautiful."

"What?"

"You are fucking beautiful."


End file.
